Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of fluid propagation systems and, in particular, to an overpressure relief valve to prevent over-pressure in a line of a fluid propagation system.
The flow of fluid in lines of a fluid propagation system is turned on and off by valves. In some systems, such as in coolant systems configured to supply coolant to a galley of an aircraft, one valve may control the flow of fluid to a first destination and a second valve may control the flow of fluid along a line that bypasses the first destination. In some systems, if all of the valves designed to provide destinations of a fluid are closed or blocked, a buildup of pressure in the system may create problems, such as leaks or pump surge.